Big Sister
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: See how Nick's daughter Jasmine adjusts to being a big sister!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Big Sister**

Jackie was getting Jasmine dressed. She was taking her for ice cream. It was very important to Nick and Jackie to make sure Jasmine still felt special and loved even though there was a new baby in the house. They tried to take her out without the baby as much as possible, whether it was going for ice cream, going to the park or simply taking a walk around the block. Nick and Jackie would take turns going with her while the other stayed home with the baby. It was their hope that once they got into a routine with having two children they could drop the baby off at her mom's, another family member, or with one of their friends so they could take her together. Right now however the baby was not even a month old so they felt that this was the best way to go about things at the moment.

It helped that the baby, named Houston or Houden as Jasmine called him was normally a very good baby, he rarely cried and he loved being in his swing so he didn't need to be held constantly, which gave Nick and Jackie time to spend with Jasmine. Jasmine had adjusted very well to being a big sister, she rarely showed signs of jealousy and she was very loving towards the baby. The only bad thing was that Jasmine seemed to look at the baby as if he was her personal play toy so she was often trying to lift the baby up or setting her toys on top of him. Nick and Jackie just kindly reminded her to _be gentle_.

Jackie put a pony tail in Jasmine's hair and took her downstairs. Nick was on the couch feeding the baby a bottle.

"Hey Nick, look at the shirt I bought for Jazz isn't it hysterical?" Jackie said.

Nick read what was on his daughter's shirt. _"If I'm quiet you better find me."_

Nick laughed, "Boy is that not the truth." He said.

Jasmine walked over to Nick and put her hand on his knee

"Hi Dada" she said.

"Hi kiddo" Nick said with a smile.

"Jasmine, come here so mama can put your shoes on." Jackie said as she sat down on the couch with Jasmine's shoes in her hands.

Jasmine ran over to her mother and got on the couch.

"Tell Daddy where we're going." Jackie said.

Jasmine looked at Nick and with a big grin she said "I ceem"

"You get to go have ice cream?" Nick asked sounding excited.

"I ceem" Jasmine repeated, clapping her little hands.

Jackie put Jasmine's shoes on and then Jasmine climbed off of the couch.

The baby started to fuss in Nick's arms so Jasmine immediately went over to him.

"Baby mad." She said looking at Nick.

Nick chuckled "yep the baby's mad." He said.

"Uh-oh" Jasmine said with a giggle.

She wandered out of the room and came back a couple minutes later with her beloved teddy bear. She shoved the teddy bear in Nick's arms right next to the baby with a smile.

Nick and Jackie realized immediately what Jasmine was trying to do. "Aw what a nice big sister you are to share your teddy bear with your little brother." Both of her parents praised.

Jasmine smiled, she clearly loved the attention. Houston however did not seem as grateful to his big sister as his parents were because he still continued to cry. This did not make Jasmine happy

"Houden shhhhhh." She said rather loudly sounding annoyed by her little brother.

Nick and Jackie just laughed.

"Come on Jazz, let's go bye-bye." Jackie said as she grabbed her hand.

"Bye Dada." Jasmine said and then she looked at her little brother who was still crying and with a shake of her head she said "Houden uh-oh." Almost as if she thought of the baby as a lost cause.

Nick and Jackie smiled at one another as Jasmine and Jackie walked out the door.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Jazz?" Jackie asked her when they got to the ice cream parlor.

"I ceem." Jasmine answered.

"I know you want ice cream, what kind?" Jackie asked, thinking that Jasmine would look at all the different flavors and point to one but again all she said is "I ceem."

The clerk laughed and Jackie just smiled and shook her head at her daughter.

"Um just give her 1 scoop of vanilla, and put sprinkles on the top, she really likes those." Jackie said giving up with trying to get Jasmine to pick her own flavor.

"Ok and what can I get for you?" the clerk asked.

"I'll have 1 scoop of your strawberry cheesecake please." Jackie answered.

The clerk handed Jackie the two cups of ice cream. Jackie got two spoons and then carried the ice cream to a table.

"Outside" Jasmine said.

"Nope, it's too hot to sit outside, our ice cream will melt. Come sit by mommy." Jackie said.

Jasmine scampered into the booth and happily grabbed her ice cream and took a bite.

"Mmmmm" she said with a grin.

She then put some more ice cream on the spoon and tried to shove it into Jackie's mouth.

"No that's yours, mommy's got her own." Jackie said.

Jasmine was persistent though and kept shoving her spoon at Jackie's mouth. Jackie finally gave in and took the bite.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Jasmine then eyed her mother's ice cream. "Bite." She said pointing at it.

Jackie put a little of her ice cream on the spoon and gave her a bite.

"Icky" Jasmine said making an ugly face.

"You don't like it huh?" Jackie said with a laugh.

They finished the rest of their ice cream and were about to leave when Jasmine said

"Dada i ceem."

"I'd get daddy ice cream but it would melt by the time we got home. I guess we could get him a milkshake though." Jackie said.

"Baby i ceem." Jasmine said.

"You are a very good big sister to want to bring the baby ice cream but he's too little, he'd choke." Jackie said with a smile as she patted Jasmine's head.

"Uh-oh" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, uh-oh" Jackie said.

Jackie was about to order Nick a chocolate shake when Jasmine exclaimed "Dada cake."

Jasmine had spotted the ice cream cakes on display in the corner of the shop.

"I'm not buying dada an ice cream cake." Jackie said with a laugh.

"No" Jasmine said sadly.

"That's right, no." Jackie said and then she ordered the chocolate shake.

The clerk handed Jackie the shake.

"I ceem." Jasmine said looking at the tall cup with a confused look on her face.

"Yep, it's ice cream, it's just a little different then what we had." Jackie assured her.

Jackie grabbed her hand and the pair left and headed for home. When they got home Nick was on the couch.

"Baby asleep?" Jackie asked.

"Yep" He said with a smile.

"Here, your daughter bought you a milkshake." Jackie said as she handed him the shake.

"Thanks Jazz." He said grinning at his little girl.

Jasmine went and climbed up on his lap.

"Baby i ceem mama no." Jasmine said.

"What'd she say?" Nick asked Jackie confused.

"She said that she wanted to get the baby ice cream too but I said no." Jackie said.

Nick nodded and then looked at Jasmine "Yeah he's too little for ice cream." He said. She watched him intently as he took a drink of the shake.

"I ceem." She said still not sounding as if she believed that it was really ice cream in the cup.

"Yeah, it's ice cream." Nick told her. "Here you can try it." He added as he put the straw by her mouth.

She sipped it. When she quit sucking on it he figured she was done so Nick took the straw away from her mouth.

"Moe, moe" she said flapping her hands excitedly.

Nick laughed "alright, alright." He said as he put the straw back by her mouth.

She took another big drink. Nick then took a drink himself and Jasmine frowned at him.

"Moe" she said.

Nick shook his head. "It was so nice of you to get me a milkshake and then not let me have any of it." He said with a laugh.

When the milkshake was finished Nick estimated that Jasmine had drunk half of it, if not more.

"Hey Jackie, what do you want to do tonight, if you don't have anything planned I thought since it was nice out I would take Jasmine to the P-A-R-K." He made sure to spell park instead of saying it so Jasmine wouldn't understand incase they couldn't go.

"I don't have anything planned, maybe if it cools off later and the baby is awake we can all go."

"That sounds good to me." Nick agreed.

A couple hours later the baby had awaken from his nap and it had gotten considerably cooler outside making it a very nice evening for going to the park. Jackie sat on the bench holding the baby as Nick played with Jasmine. As Jackie looked from the baby in her arms to her husband and daughter on the slide she knew she was very blessed.

The End! Reviews always welcomed!


End file.
